All I Want For My Birthday Is You
by HenekuNya
Summary: Date versus birthday; the first option attracted Kageyama far more than the latter. Except the date was far from his ideal one and not flattering his special day in the slightest. Would he have a great day despite all that? Just being with you should grant him a day he'd never forget. Kageyama x Reader, rated M for eventual NSFW sexual content.


**Author's Notes:** Occasional attempts on Haikyuu-ish humor, please be careful when you facepalm at the failed comedy bits. Eventual NSFW for your sexual needs.

* * *

A single snowflake gently colliding with Kageyama's nose was enough to shake him back to reality. _'Oh,'_ he thought. When exactly had he arrived at his destination?

Tall iron gates welcomed him, as well as a naturey smell in the midst of the masses- the zoo.

Although it was the chilly time of the year, a little snow and low temperature did not prevent the attraction's seasonal hours of opening. Animals with adequate natural habitats remained outside, while the rest had been moved indoors. A convenient way of running the said business throughout the year, one could say.

The joyous flock of people before him rushed in with smiles whilst the setter sought refuge next to the gates, away from the bustling crowd. Tugging his muffler slightly over his nose, he reached for his pocket and retrieved his phone. 12:03, and no messages from you.

 _'Maybe she's just late,'_ he sighed and leaned against the iron bars behind him, phone returned to its warm nest.

It was a special day for him. You two- well, technically you- had arranged a zoo date despite his incompetence with animals; it wasn't that he loathed them, perhaps he just emitted such a menacing aura which animals wouldn't necessarily grow fond of. And thus, he could've sworn every little creature held grudges and shot death glares at him. He found it uncomfortable, but he kept that unmentioned to rekindle the lack of social and physical contact in your relationship.

The past months had been busy with your long period of exams and his training camps outside of town. As a result, you had barely found time to meet up physically. Texts and the sort were exchanged daily, but the true connection you had shared went missing. He wasn't open about it as it was in his nature, but he did rejoice of this opportunity to meet once again. A smile had crept on his lips when you had called him regarding the date plans, and it wasn't his infamous, eerie grin he spooked everyone with- with the right person, even he could display genuine emotions.

The day may have been a special one, but the date was in fact a secondary factor to it. Well, not for Kageyama. His birthday meant nothing to him, not when it was held side by side against the date. It had never carried much importance to him to begin with, and he surely wouldn't have wanted to bother you with the unnecessary. It was simple for him; yet another year tallied to his age, what's there to celebrate? You should've known of it though, but you never uttered a single word about it. You were just going for a regular date, that's all. Maybe you had forgotten? If so, then so be it. Just spending time with you alone was an invaluable gift.

"Tobio-chan!" A familiar voice called him in five minutes' time and he felt himself perk up a little. Calling him _'chan'_ had become an acceptable honorific in due time, despite the uncanny resemblance to Oikawa's way of referring to him- you were his cousin after all.

"Hey," he greeted and scooted over to your approaching form. "You made it."

"Yeah, I missed the first train and my phone died along the way. I'm sorry for not being able to inform you." You bowed politely as you sincerely apologized.

"It's fine. Raise your head, dummy." Kageyama's amused, yet gentle smile warmed your heart enough to return an even wider grin back.

"Gotcha, Tobio-chan."

Quick and faint chuckles were exchanged, and afterwards, an awkward silence accompanied by both of your more or less piercing stares took place.

 _'Crap, what now,'_ the tall male nervously thought to himself. _'It's been so long since we met like this. What should I say? Ugh…'_

"Uhm..." you promptly cleared your throat and tilted your torso sideways just a tad bit, pointing at the zoo's entrance. "Should we enter?"

"Oh, of course. Let's." With an approving nod, you headed to the end of the line to queue for the tickets.

Silence prevailed once again, but not in the poor setter's vivid mind.

 _'We didn't even kiss… like we always do.'_ He sighed mentally in the middle of his thought process. _'Just calm down idiot. That doesn't mean anything, you'll still have a great time. Don't screw it up now stupid.'_

"So, how's Oikawa-san doing?" On a random whim, he blurted those words out. It was time for a mental facepalm this time.

"Oh, he's just fine. He was actually worried about you, you know."

"Huh? About me?"

"Yes… about whether you still stutter like a wuss when you try to tell me I look 'cute' or 'beautiful'..." you burst into a muffled laughter as you covered up your mouth with your hand. "I'm sorry, I'm just borrowing his own words."

A splash of red washed over Kageyama's cheeks, his senpai's mockery causing him to huff and avoid eye contact with you. "I'm gonna beat his ass twice as hard in the next match."

You snickered, rolling your eyes with an ear-to-ear smile. "Hey, cheer up," you ushered and intertwined your hand with his, much to his surprise. "It's our turn soon."

The flustered and taller teen swiftly nodded, eyes darting back and forth from your face to the hands that you two lightly held. Why was he turning everything so awkward when you actually put up the effort to act? Unconsciously, he squeezed your hand tighter while displaying a stern expression to- very poorly, mind you- hide his embarrassment. It earned him a little chuckle from you; the lack in his emotional expressing was plain adorable to you, if anything.

Minutes flew past, and the two of you received your well-deserved tickets. It was Kageyama's treat, naturally. It's not like you were any match for his stubborness on the matter, it would've looked bad on his part if he had made you pay for yourself. That's actually what you admired about him; he might be a douche on occasions, let's face it, but he could be pretty thoughtful and responsible if he let himself put his mind to it.

You briefly discussed where you should head first, and both you came to the conclusion of starting from indoors, where most of the animals resided. As a side note, you had never let go of his hand. Yours was still in his firm hold, and every now and then you could feel an abrupt squeeze from him; you interpreted it as both nervousness and possessiveness amidst the rush of people. You let out an inaudible chuckle, deeming that side of him amusing, yet cute.

* * *

After a long, tiring hour of circling around the place, you reached your last stop; a merry family of apes.

Being as lively and ever so vigorous as they were, Kageyama could only envision one person among those rascals.

"Dumbass Hinata..." he murmured, with enough volume for you to catch it.

"… Pfft," you stifled a laugh, grin expanding. "I guess we've found the ancestors of the Little Giant-to-be."

"Can't get rid of him even on our date..."

"Ow, c'mon. Hey, I think it's got its eyes locked on you, Tobio-chan," you stated and tapped the glass lightly, pointing at the closest ape that leisurely hung from a tree branch. The hero of our story froze in place and grit his teeth together; there it was, a death glare from the humanlike being.

"… Tch."

Playing it cool in front of you became an impossibility when the little pesky pest strutted its way even closer, soon drawing its face inches away from the other side of the glass. It unnerved the boy as he felt the unsettling sensation creep up and create a lump in his throat.

The ape couldn't have looked more irked, as if it despised Kageyama's very existence. As it munched on the banana that its fingers were draped around on, the tall setter clenched his fists and clicked his tongue upon sensing the judgement, the sass and arrogance the animal cast upon him; he swore that this nuisance of a creature was provoking him on purpose.

As you observed the situation at hand, you were becoming aware of the tension that had begun to build up. You parted your lips to interfere, but at that exact second your boyfriend decided to retaliate.

"For fuck's sake, the hell are you being all pompous for, ah?! If it's a fight you pick, fine. Let's see your reaction to this, pipsqueak." It was as if Kageyama's birthday advanced onwards solely on whims, as he played a rather daring card off the deck- before either of you could fully register it, his lips were brought onto yours.

You jolted in place, eyes round and wide open. His questionably smooth but sloppy move on you prevented your eyes from closing, thus you could only relish on the mildly awkward, hasty and gawky kiss. All of his facial muscles were so tense and he seemed about to burst from inner panic. You reckoned he had only now come to realize what he had initiated.

His hand that still remained tangled with yours was trembling ever so slightly, his face about to overheat. In a swift movement, he withdrew and faced his newly-discovered rival. The ape hung its head on the side a bit, not looking as serious as before. Kageyama's emotions conflicted from a still panicking state to a determined and victorious one, so he sneered arrogantly from the midst of it all, an odd sense of self-satisfaction rising up in him.

"Hah, how was that, you bastard?! Speechless?" he pulled off a toothy smile, a very self-pleased one. "You just stick to that shitty banana of yours. I've got something beyond measurement when it comes to defining values."

You blinked twice, perplexed; what was he saying? Was that really the same Kageyama you knew? You processed his words as if they were a difficult problem that required intense brainstorming in order to comprehend them fully. In the end, you just couldn't align the puzzle pieces in place- where'd he learn to express himself like that?

During your bewilderment, the small ape gave its final opinion on your dear lover's show off: its eyelids drooped back to a bored, uninterested stare which seemed to evaluate the meaning of Kageyama's actions. The volleyball fanatic understood it loud and clear; the ape wasn't impressed in the slightest.

"You little-"

"Tobio!" you exclaimed, not necessarily mad, just raising your voice to gain his attention. He immediately felt your voice pierce through his frustration and he paused, averting his gaze from you a little. You had known it for a while now and it struck to Kageyama as well- you were attracting too much attention from bypassers.

"Come on, let's find a quieter place," you gently tugged on his sleeve and he barely nodded as a response, abashment evident on his face. You squeezed his hand to reassure him of your composure, you didn't want to add more pressure on him by being mad over such matters. You'd talk it all out soon either way.

You led him past the crowd, a silly thought invading your mind: the way you were escorting him like that, people must've found it humoring how you reminded of a mother walking hand-in-hand with her sulking son. The corner of your lip twitched upward for a brief moment while imagining it.

You searched for a spot many wouldn't be hindering you in. On the very back of the indoor zoo area, you found that said spot. It was a resting spot, one that wasn't occupied at that moment. You'd gain your alone time well enough, thanks to the dividing wall.

You let go of his hand and beckoned him to sit on a bench with you. Head hanging like a sad puppy's, he heeded your gesture.

You replaced your hands on your lap, biting your lip softly before opening your mouth.

"… Well, could you- ..." you suddenly halted, your expression beyond interpretation. Tobio shot a curious glance at you, the quirky look on your face ending up worrying him.

"Oi... are you oka-"

"Pff… hahahah!"

The poor boy was lost, eyes round and blinking faster than ordinarily in confusion; what in the world was so hilarious?

"Uh… (y/n)?"

"I'm sorry, but what the heck was all of that back there?" you could barely voice yourself out with all the giggling sounds your throat soared into the air.

His face beamed with more colors than one could ever recognize, his gaze diverting from the course that lead to your joyful orbs. "I-it was… I just… ARGH!"

You burst into a more fruitful laughter when he shook his head fervently whilst ruffling his hair in frustration. You jokingly placed your hand on his shoulder and smiled as a small tear of amusement zig-zagged down your cheek.

"… You just fought with an ape as your greatest threat since Hinata."

"… Mm..."

"Tobio-chan. You should've told me if you don't do well with animals."

His head ascended back to your level after hearing your calming tone, some hues of pink still plastered on his complexion.

"… I didn't wanna ruin our date."

You sighed, the look on your face turning slightly more serious. "Excuses. You should've let me know if this was too much for you," you paused and twirled your finger around one of his hair strands. "I thought it was odd how you seemed so tense as we kept going."

Your words impaled his conscience straight on- what had he been thinking, anyway? He really thought he could hide it from you until the very end? No chance, Bakageyama.

He didn't utter a word back, not a single one broke out of his silent mouth. You pursed your lips into a crooked shape as you eyed his miserable state, feeling sorry for him although he had brought it all upon himself. You slid your hand on top of his, brushing your thumb over his tenderly.

"I never knew you could pull off something so sweet… I was really taken aback back there," you smiled and stared down at his lap, eyes sparkling as you raised your gaze to inquire something out of him. "You… you did mean what you said, didn't you?"

His eyes were glued to your glimmering ones, the little shame left in him getting overthrown by resolution. "Of course. Are you doubting me?"

"No, no. It's just that…" You looked away, your nails subtly scraping the back of Kageyama's hand. "… Ugh."

"(y/n)…?"

"Shh," you then shushed him, index finger lightly pressing itself against his bottom lip. His brows shot up to skies and eyes expanded in size at your unexpected gesture.

You leaned in, swiping your finger away before connecting your lips together. Kageyama took his sweet time to respond with a mild shock compelling him. Taking note of this, you carefully nibbled on his lower lip to encourage him to kiss back. Seemingly your trick worked as he instantly offered you a fair sharing of his love.

Due to the ideal whereabouts you had detected, your kiss wouldn't have to be cut short. The deeper your kiss ventured, the more restless and fidgety both of your hands became. Tobio's hands relocated, one palming your shoulder and the other mingling fingers with yours. Your hands didn't stay completely put either, the right one craving to rest itself on his clothed chest.

The first one to break the act was you, your half-lidded eyes meeting with his entranced ones as you parted from him. An endearing smile endowed your features in a second, sincerity unwavering as you spoke.

"I treasure you too, Tobio-chan. Far more than you'd expect..." you chuckled with a faint blush, ruffling the tuft of hair on the back of your neck. "… is what I'd assume, at least. It's not like I'd know your mind inside out."

Tobio showed a hint of a relieved smile as his feelings were returned wholeheartedly. He let a sigh loose, the happy kind.

"I'm… I'm really glad we went on this date."

"Yep, me too."

Your minds addled with nothing but the other's presence and closeness, neither of you could prevent the so-called "lovesick" stares and grins. Kageyama's gaze had a touch of his signature piercing aura to it, but you knew that was a mere fragment of his poor emotional expressing. It was as if his ocean blue orbs would've seen right through to the deepest pit of your very soul. Yet, it was so endearing and you wished he wouldn't ever stop investigating farther in.

The fortunate lover boy readjusted his fingers, hoping to reach more depth with the way you held your hands, just like your stares stayed unfaltering and only intensifying. Alas, you distorted the moment upon recalling the most important bit.

"No, wait. That's not the point here," you stated out of the blue, releasing his large hand in comparison to yours.

Without meaning to, Tobio grunted silently. He would've hoped to keep the mood flowing, perhaps escalate the moment to something that had raced on his mind for some time; a real, proper confession of his feelings.

"What? You're saying our date's not relevant?"

"No! Just a second," you said in a haste before beginning to rummage your bag thoroughly. Kageyama cocked his brow, still disappointed over his ruined opportunity to finally be a true man and just say it, just confess it with the three famous words- he had been diminished back to looking like a mere coward in the matter once again.

"Here," you then chirped, one of the widest smiles spread on your face. A fairly small gift box emerged from your spacious bag, neatly wrapped in sapphire colored wrapping paper. You grasped it with both of your hands, extending your arms forward to offer the contraption to your loved one.

"Happy birthday, Tobio-chan."

Tobio's hands automatically, as if being remotely controlled, reached for the gift box in awe. His arms were brought firmly together when he held the gift as if it was a delicate new-born baby. His train of thought got clustered when trying to make sense of your words.

 _'Birthday… wait, she–'_

"... You remembered?" he asked, puzzled. Looking back at the present in his hands, he felt a small tingle of guilt course through him. "You shouldn't have…"

"Of course I did and had to, silly. But it's as if _you_ didn't remember what today was, though," you tilted your head to the right, raising a brow. "What's up with that?"

"It's just a birthday… I didn't want to bother you with it."

"What? Tobio-chan, you're _way_ too modest," you snickered and smirked with a cocked brow. "Besides, did you think _I_ would forget something of such importance?"

The setter blinked once before shifting his field of vision downward. "… I hoped you would."

You playfully punched his upper arm with a soft sneer. "Bakageyama."

"Ow..." the idiot in question muttered, but let the corner of his lip curve skyward. "Alright. I guess that was a given."

"You think?" you briefly teased with a laugh.

"Shut up..." he huffed, a hint of a smile still lingering.

"So, you gonna open it or not?"

"Oh, right."

The volleyball player set the box onto his lap, still treating its contents extra gingerly. Fragile or not, it was only natural for him to provide the present the same treatment as he'd bestow the giver with.

With caution, he unwrapped the gift step by step, the process slow but all the more exciting for him. He still wasn't convinced of deserving such luxury, but no way he'd turn down something you had spent your time and money on.

He piled the wrappings next to him on the bench, delving deeper into the secrets of your gift. A small cardboard box was released from the paper confinement and his fingers instantly began to fiddle with it. Opening the lids, his fingers sunk in to fetch the accessory inside; a small keychain with a soft, high quality and leathery volleyball hanging from it. One of the sides had small handwriting on it, reading "KARASUNO'S #1 SETTER".

"I printed the text there," you announced, smiling carefully. "I know it's not much, but I thought you could use it as a lucky charm kind of thing. Maybe… maybe think of me and this moment we shared when you look at it."

Kageyama rotated the toy ball in his hands, taking in every little detail about it.

 _'#1 SETTER…'_ , he repeated in his head, the few simple words somehow brightening up his day exceedingly.

"Oh god, that's way too cliché and corny, I'm so-"

"I like it. Thank you."

"I kno- wait, really?"

The volleyboy nodded, eyes still fixated on the little trinket. Not many could tell from the ambiguous look on his face, but you were one of the privileged and special ones that could discern it- his eyes were beaming from delight.

You chuckled, softly whispering under your breath, "It's just a keychain, and yet..."

Tobio's palm squeezed around the tiny object, as if providing it shelter and imprisoning it from all the dread's of the world. An odd sensation churned in the pits of his stomach as he held onto the accessory, it was like he now owned a part of you. It caused a sense and need of grown possession to blossom.

"Tobio-chan?"

He flinched ever so slightly from his daydreams, slipping the keychain back to its box.

"Sorry, I spaced out," he reassured, placing the box into his pocket. "I'll hang it from my gym bag at home. Thanks."

"It's nothing special, but I'm glad you like it."

The combination of your words and that angelic smile you cast for him triggered his need for you and your embrace. Promptly pulling you close, the hug created a comfortable shell around you that welcomed you to stay for a little longer.

"Anything you give or do for me is special."

The ridiculously lengthy smile on your face had no means of shrinking after his sweet and surprisingly romantic words. Your arms enveloped all the way around him as you purred a reply.

"I see. I feel the same about you."

Kageyama pried himself even closer upon your words, practically imprinting his unstoppable smile of happiness onto your neck. "Perfect..."

A minute, perhaps two passed. Neither of you kept record of it, not in the beautiful flow of harmony you basked in. No words were exchanged for what seemed like a pure eternity, but neither felt awkward in the slightest; you felt cozy, warm and enamored.

"… Tobio-chan," you whispered, beckoning to let go of him for now. "Should we head elsewhere? Like… my place? No one's home today, so..."

Tobio's body stiffened a tad bit, the wildest of dreams galloping in his mind due to your inviting suggestion. "Sure. I'd like that."

"Great. Might be better than trying to befriend you to the penguins."

The lovestruck male growled and huffed in disapproval at your sarcasm. You laughed, patting his shoulder before standing up and offering him your hand.

"Shall we?"

"Shouldn't that be, like… a man's line normally?"

"Off with the gender roles and let's go, birthday boy."

"… Hmph."

"C'mon, let's go Tobio-chan," you smiled and changed your tone to a softer one.

It was enough to calm his nerves and get him up from the seat. He gladly took your petite hand into his larger one, embracing it with a tender grip. Beaming expressions were shared before you exited the zoo and headed out for private, quality time.

* * *

"Ha! My win," Kageyama exclaimed, obtaining victory over the final round of your gaming battles.

You sighed and flopped onto your bed, discarding the controller beside you. "I was so sure I had that…" you then raised your arm, an accusing finger pointing at your seated partner. "I almost got you though. Don't act all high and mighty."

" _Almost._ I'm the one who ended up as the true winner here."

"Always so childish over victory..." you rolled your eyes but snickered playfully. "Well, it's got cuteness value so I'll let you off the hook."

"Oi, don't bring cuteness and me together..."

"That's like stating that studying's a blast."

"… I'm not cute," he insisted, glancing away with flushed cheeks and a pout on his lips.

"Right, you're adorable."

"Hey cut it-"

 _Bzzt._ You bounced back to a sitting position and picked your phone up from your nightstand. Swiping away your lock screen, you investigated the culprit behind the vibration.

"Ah, it's Tooru-chan."

Letting out an incoherent mumble, Kageyama's eyebrows curved downward in what one could figure to be disgust. Even he didn't know the cause of his malcontent reactions to the upperclassman whom he both paid his utmost respects to and considered as a rival. It struck him like a raging thunder- hearing that cursed name at that exact moment made his nerves boil.

"Don't answer him," he strictly demanded, expression devoid of any of the previous awkwardness.

"Huh? Why?" You striked a curious tilt of your head for him, halting the sentence you were typing to your dear cousin.

"I don't want you to."

"… But why?"

"Because."

You groaned silently, cocking your brows at his peculiar behavior. You might've considered the option 'beyond my comprehension' to suffice, but then it hit you; it was so simple, but definitely a fitting characteristic of his.

"… Tobio-chan, could you be jealous?"

"I'm not," he swiftly remarked, landing his hand on yours protectively. "But you belong to me."

"Those are one of the most controversial lines I've ever heard," you joked, a small groan of dissatisfaction taking flight from Kageyama's lips; what was this overwhelming need to keep you to himself and shut out everything else?

 _'Would she finally take me seriously, if...'_

"I love you."

The words that he had fought and struggled with for months suddenly fired straight out of him like they wouldn't have been trivial to begin with. He remained oddly composed about it, his entire being bathing in mere resolve.

You froze in place, eyes blinking rapidly from disbelief. "You… come again?"

"I love you, (y/n)."

Silence ensued, a curtain of awkwardness and loss shrouding you. Not ever, not a single time had either of you confessed the most radiating of feelings to one another; never this directly and face-to-face.

"… Tobio..." you quietly called out, dropping the childlike suffix. Pressing onto the power button on your phone, you shut the whole device off and dismissed it out of sight. "You're serious."

Your confirmation on the matter earned you a nod from the jealousy-consumed man. Your mouth hung agape as you searched for the words he desired to here.

"… You know it's the same for me..."

"I want to hear you say it."

For the first time that day, a bashful look coated your features as you endeavored to stumble your way to the correct expression.

"… I love you, Tobio," you spoke out quietly, but devoid of any sort of hesitation. You bit your lip after confessing, briefly letting a nervous laughter run past your lips. "It's strange, it's always you who's acting all shy, and yet..."

Your vulnerable state set the fires of broken self-restraint aflame in Kageyama. In a split second, his hand grasped onto your outer shoulder and the grip on your hand tightened. You could barely register the oncoming and passionately fierce kiss that ensued.

The moment you scooted closer to him, his tongue glided along the outlines of your lips, subtly pleading to have a dance with yours. Little to no hesitation, you granted him the honor and accepted his invitation. Tongues overlapped one another, saliva becoming one the more your make out session heatened. Your hands clenched on his shirt, gripping onto your dear life as the undying passion kept overthrowing your reasoning.

Tongues still connected and entangled, the pressure he cast on your shoulder became stronger, and soon you realized how you were softly landing on your back to the sheets. Entranced by the kiss, neither of you seemed to be willing to end it any time soon.

Except when the lack of oxygen became an adamant issue to hinder your little moment.

You took your sweet time to catch your breath as your lips parted, your fingers skipping up to caress his lightly colored cheeks.

"You're turning me into one of your gifts?"

"Can I?" he asked shamelessly, drowning in impatience.

"… Sure. Let this be your second gift then," you cooed, eyes carrying the term 'innocence' in their wake. "But please handle this gift with extra care."

"I'll do my best," he murmured in a low voice before nibbling onto your neck hungrily. It was obvious how near he was to his own limits, and dared to show it openly.

You exposed more of the skin to grant him better access, whimpering under your breath at how needily he nipped your flesh. Once again, your hand resumed its journey and headed back to his chest, laying there for a moment before sneaking in to tickle his lower abdomen. He responded to the contact by leaving love bites to the vicinity of your neck and shoulder.

A silent moan or few would occasionally slip past your mouth, solely to sate the beast above you. Kageyama's body ached in need by every little movement you'd execute and every little sound you'd emanate. The farther in your fingers crawled on his bare chest, the greater his brimming arousal became.

It didn't take long when only feeling him up wasn't enough to satisfy you, your vision growled with hunger just as much by now. With hasty motions, you rolled his shirt up and pulled it over his head, the wearer himself tossing the garment who knows where. The same fate befell your blouse, the lustful male fumbling with every button in a hurry. You gladly let yourself enjoy the despair of unbuttoning on his face, since you deemed him much more enticing with the said state.

The way he eyed your chest beckoned you to unclasp your bra yourself. They still covered your breasts though, leaving that task for Tobio to dispose of.

"Just take it off if you're going to, okay?" you ushered, hiding the small embarrassment that loomed upon you. He nodded, grabbing the obstacle blocking his view and throwing it elsewhere.

Seeing your bare chest was like a whole new world of wonders opened up just for him, not only because of the lascivity, but the perfection you had exposed for his preying eyes.

"You're… beautiful."

You remained silent, confused whether to laugh or be flattered. You didn't say anything in the end, but the other could interpret your positive reception on it.

Kageyama's palm gracefully glided below your collarbone, brushing up against your left breast and the semi-hard nipple. You chuckled, the first contact tickling you. The other one was a little harsher, his hand cupping the whole area and kneading the flesh tentatively. A tiny moan fluttered away from you, the feeling of having someone else touch your womanly assets conflicting through your figure.

The caresses eventually evolved into licks, his tongue game not the strongest but satisfying, needless to say. He'd lick circles and shaky lines across the skin before pressing against the areola, sucking lightly onto your bud. You provided him with more moans as he kept working diligently on your mounds.

You emitted a small gasp upon feeling his evident bulge brush against your own clothed sex, shifting beneath him and grinding against him to test him. Tobio let out a suppressed groan, repaying you with a painfully slow but intense grind- you couldn't have prevented a moan even if you had set it as your life goal.

As he kept teasing your mounds, your restless hand snaked past his own nipples and brushed over them feather lightly. Being a sensitive and erogenous zone for him, he lightly moaned against your own bud. Proud of that accomplishment, you craved for more. What tempted you was of course, that juicy tent in his pants.

Before getting ahead of yourself, though, you paused at the button of his jeans and undid it, sliding the zipper below down. Seemingly the lust-crazed setter didn't falter, which meant he was too busy ravishing your breasts. You smirked from the midst of pleasure and mischievously palmed his groin through his boxers.

And what a delicious reaction your loved one presented you with. He jolted, almost violently so, hips buckling in the air. "F-fuck..."

"Let me," you insisted as he already began to disrobe himself off of the damned clothes. He nodded slowly, kicking off his jeans and leaving the underwear to your care. Grabbing the edges of his boxers, you pulled them down at a sluggish pace just to agitate him more on the arousal front. Due to your prolonged process, his impatient fingers travelled down to bid good riddance to your jeans as well.

What welcomed your starving sight surely did its job on sating it. His throbbing hard-on sprung up from its textile prison, the most utmost of relief surging through Kageyama's whole being. He rid himself of the fabric confinement as soon as you had slid them past his member, discarding your jeans into the same pile of oblivion.

"… Woah," you voiced out your astonishment, rising from the bed and now seated right in front of him. "You never fail to impress me..."

"Uh..." was all the entirely naked one could muster for an answer, abashed by your wonder over his privacy.

"It's your turn to feel good, Tobio-chan."

By that statement, your daring fingers draped around his shaft and thumb loomed on his swollen tip.

The receiver of the sensation reacted with an audible gasp, followed by muffled moans as your hand commenced motion, pumping him carefully. You observed his facial expressions intently, acting based on what seemed to make him purr in delight the most.

The more you pleasured his length, the more he attempted to cease from emitting any sounds. Evidently, it didn't play well for his favor since you would only quicken your pace, fondle his sack or slow down for a good torment. It was driving every bit of his sanity on the edge, yet his stubbornness prohibited him from expressing his pleasure vocally.

"Don't hold back, Tobio-chan… I'm not doing it either," you half-whispered, retreating your hand from him. He grunted in displeasure, about to question your sudden withdrawal but you shut him off with your finger on his lips. You shuffled backwards slightly, adjusting yourself to a better position and facing his standing pride head-on. "I want to hear you sing for me too."

And then, your gaping mouth took him in, nearly swallowing him whole from the get-go. Much for your surprise, you avoided gagging although you weren't experienced in this field of activity. Unwillingly heeding your words, Kageyama's back arched and he set free the most arousing of tunes.

"(y/n)… nhh..."

Every sliver of moan and grunt served as an encouragement to speed up and intesify your lewd act. You swirled your tongue in circles, around the girth, up and down; dissolving your lover into a hot mess. You would switch between pumping his base and toying with his balls simultaneously, and it surely affected him humongously.

The ultimate tease, however, was the subtle and cautious grazing of your teeth on his skin. The most sensual sounds escaped him whenever you did your trick and it forced him to grab your head for support. He'd subconsciously push you in deeper and take little control in the pace and strength your blowjob contained.

"(y/n), s-shit… I..." Tobio panted out, close to climaxing from your actions.

You could taste his upcoming high literally by dipping your tongue on his precum. Deciding to play the final card off the deck, you squeezed his shaft tightly once before starting to move on a hellish speed. That was the exact trigger he needed for release, his seed striking the back of your throat.

You had withdrawn, but not in time. Half of the gooey substance shot right inside your mouth, half streaming down from your chin. You swallowed the cum that resided in your mouth, breathing out in relief.

 _'So erotic…'_ Kageyama thought to himself from the midst of panting, then realizing the nature of the situation.

"Shit, I'm so-"

"It's fine," you smiled, gathering the semen from your chin and licking your digits clean. "You don't taste half bad. Not like I expected any less from you."

Erotic wasn't even a suitable expression for the view he had just witnessed. In a blink of an eye, you were pushed back onto your back.

"You're testing my patience on purpose, aren't you?" the overly excited man uttered, dismissing your panties and sending them flying across the room.

You blushed, showing your vulnerable state again now that you were fully exposed and practically on a silver platter for him to feast on. "I admit, it's fun, but this time it wasn't my intention..."

"You're a bad liar."

"But I'm not-!" you gasped, moaning in an instant as he interrupted by thumbing your clitoris. His thumb kept massaging the bundle of nerves slowly whilst having his index finger stroke past your slit. You did not hold your voice back and instead composed him a symphony of your pleasure.

The view of your womanhood, accompanied by your eroticism allured him to crane down for a taste, even if a brief one. Removing his thumb from your pearl, he replaced the pressure on it with his lips first, tongue following suit.

"T-Tobio…!" you cried out, waves of satisfaction washing ashore and making you squirm around uncontrollably.

His tongue moved in sporadic shapes and lines on your core, alternately playing with your clit and licking a path between your folds. The way your body wriggled underneath him, the lewd taste that hit his palate… something still remained amiss.

He sighed, licking his lips as he glanced over to you, both returning a sultry look to one another.

"It's too much. I want to put it in." He remained silent for a few long seconds, before noticing a problem at hand. "You don't… you have no condoms, do you?"

"No… but I can always take a morning-after pill," you replied, aching to become one with him more than anything.

"Got it," he flashed a small smile, taking a hold of his resurrected erection. "So… can I…?"

"With pleasure."

Like he even needed an answer either way; no second thoughts lingering near, he spread your legs wide enough for access and carefully sheathed himself inside you.

You clung onto him as he conveniently leaned towards you, whimpering from the odd sensation. Shrouded by nothing but the need of moving, Kageyama began pacing his back-and-forth movement to your preference.

The communication between you two played well enough just by body language and few vocal sounds here and there. He understood when it was alright to pick up the pace and when you were in need of a breather. You both moved in sync, the lack of his preparation not taking such a large toll on you as you had feared.

Approximately five minutes had passed since he had entered you, and you had finally grown accustomed enough to offer him a speed-up.

"A little faster… please," you moaned, your fingers sinking into his hair.

"You sure…?"

"Yes, just please hurry…!"

The desperation in your voice convinced him fully and made him act right there; he slammed himself inside with greater force and speed, delivering you two sources of pleasure in the same package. He didn't manage to keep the pace as steady as he hoped, but it didn't seem to bother you; truth to be told, you only seemed to be embracing the fact of his erratic and sporadic movements.

Then, the desired spot was hit head-on. The spot that made your toes curl and back arch so abruptly, it messed with your sex addled mind to no end. Kageyama winced, groaning from the depth he had delved himself into. You nearly screamed from the first contact, yours nails scratching his scalp as you took in all of the pleasure that maneuvered all over your being.

"Legs… up..." you panted, Tobio catching on to your plea immediately. He helped your legs up on his shoulders, thus bringing you two closer than ever and granting the male an insanely deep path to your depths.

"Ahh, Tobio!" you yelled as he resumed ramming into you, hitting your g-spot on every single thrust. The need of release closed in for both of you as he thrusted with such great strength, having your walls clench tightly around him. His cock twitched so painfully by now, that it was a wonder how hadn't broken you already with his uncontrollable reflexes.

"(y/n)..." the boy at his peak whispered, aiming for unforeseen depths before the grand climax.

"T-together..." you managed to say before clashing your lips together for a whole lot more sensual ending to the love making.

Passion oozed from the heated kiss, but so did your juices from your nether regions as well. Your back curved as you came, the feeling of Kageyama's seed filling you causing your noisy mouth to scream out louder. The latter let out a higher pitched moan than normally, nearly collapsing onto you but managing to support himself enough to prevent it.

A good, long minute was necessary to redeem yourselves and have the taller male above you exit your premises. He then let himself collapse next to you, welcoming the tired smile on your lips with a smile of his own.

"You were amazing, Tobio-chan."

"Not as amazing as you," he corrected you, sliding closer to caress your cheek with the back of his hand.

"That means we were beyond perfection as a whole."

"Fair enough."

You both laughed shortly, sighing in perfect sync afterwards- this would only be the beginning of your blossomed love, and both of you rejoiced on the fact that it seemed sturdy enough to hold on for an eternity, at the very least.

"That wore me out more than I imagined it would, though..." you commented, yawning and hugging his chest with a satisfied smile.

"You can rest if you want," he suggested, running his hand on your back soothingly.

"But what about the morning-after pill?"

"Well… I can go get you one."

"….."

The silence took Kageyama by surprise, as he didn't know the reason for it. But when he glanced down at you, he saw you having a hard time not bursting into the biggest laughter of the decade.

" _You_? This is far too funny for a joke."

"Hey! I-I can do it, okay?!" he exclaimed, cheeks burning up. "Don't underestimate me."

"Alright, I'm counting on you."

Instead of your usual playful mockery, you shocked him with a genuinely relying line. Tobio nodded, determined to carry out his proclaimed duty.

"Mh. I'll go right away then," he announced and planted a small peck on your forehead before getting himself up. "I'll borrow your keys, if it's okay. I won't be long."

"Sure, be my guest," you nodded, secretly peeping on him gathering all of his clothes and slipping back into them.

"See you soon, Tobio-chan."

"Yeah," he replied after pulling his head over his shirt. "… and no texting to Oikawa-san or anyone else."

"What are you, my mom?" you chuckled, pulling the covers over you and cuddling close to them. "Just go, Bakageyama."

"Hmph… I'll be back soon."

With that, the door to your bedroom closed and you were left behind to doze off.

Kageyama guided himself to the coat rack where his outdoor garments resided and swiftly got himself clothed, heading out of your house to the chilly winter wonderland.

Checking if he still had his phone secured in his pocket, his hands caused a material of some sorts- arguably paper- to rustle and fold. He dug out the mysterious objects in question and cocked both of his brows- 4500 yen total in cash.

 _'Wait, that's…'_ not finishing the upcoming sentiment, he sighed deeply and shook his head. _'A compensation for the zoo… really?'_

He placed the bills back into his pocket, more amused about the situation than he should've been- it was _you_ , after all.

"That girl, I swear..."

 **~ The End ~**


End file.
